


Key-smash Of A Name

by Written_prose_things



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Miscommunication, lil bit of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Written_prose_things/pseuds/Written_prose_things
Summary: Laura Hale has been the alpha of a teenaged pack who's seen everything from draculas to faeries. How is she going to deal with Stiles getting her brother's name as his soul mark? Especially when said brother already has someone else's name.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Laura Hale, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Laura Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 11
Kudos: 99





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Same basic story, just that Peter isn't able to kill Laura and she takes Derek's place in the story... i think (can you tell I haven't watched the show in a long time?)

Even if the pack’s a bit more grown-up now, they still act like the kids they were when she first met them. So as she’s sitting down on the couch with her noodle soup, to enjoy some reality tv, that one pack member or another is going to bust through the door and start clamouring for her attention. But she’s nothing if not headstrong. 

The staple fight between the Kardashians is barely in its first act when Stiles rushes through the door, his sneakers squeaking and plaid shirt and jacket flapping around. He smells of anxiety and nervousness, exactly like he did the first day they met. 

He whispers urgently, “Laura??!”. 

She yells back from the den, “Here!!”

He walks towards her quickly, muttering, “Oh my god, be quiet!!”

When he finally turns the corner and enters the den, Laura puts her bowl aside and pats the seat next to her, “What’s wrong pup?”

He takes a deep breath, and she already expects a long-winded rant, “So, you know about soul marks, right? Obviously, you got yours, you’re still looking for the person with that name, so you know about this thing. Everyone gets it, right? But does everyone get that of the person that reciprocates? Not always. Sometimes people have different names.”

Laura frowns. Why’s he talking about soul marks suddenly? God knows it’s been a sour topic for him since his 17th birthday passed and he didn’t get-

“Oh my god!!! You got your mark??!! Stiles! You-” Stiles muffles her mouth quickly.

“Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!” He whispers urgently, “Someone might hear!” 

Laura batted his hand away from her mouth, “No one else is here.”

Stiles raises an eyebrow, “Derek?”

Laura shrugs, “He said there was some work that needed to be done on the roof so he went to get supplies from the hardware store.”

Stiles smirks, “Wow, I always thought that nothing short of an apocalypse would make that homebody move from the mansion. But hey, in miracles we must believe.”

Laura smacks his thigh, “Shut up about Derek already, tell me about your mark, where is it?”

Stiles’ smirk becomes a little stilted as he replies, “I can’t really stop talking about Derek, he’s related to this whole mark thing that’s happened to me.”

Laura stutters, “You- Derek? You got Derek?”

Stiles’ smirk is now a full frown, “Yup.”

Laura knows she shouldn’t point it out, and that Stiles knows it already, “But he already has a-”

Stiles doesn’t let her complete, “Yup.”

Laura sighs. Everyone knows that Derek has a mark, he’s had one since they moved back to Beacon Hills, but he doesn’t like showing it or even talking about it, other than the one time he told her that he’d finally gotten his mark. 

Laura sighs, “I’m so sorry, Stiles.”

He shrugs, “Yeah well, it is what it is. But that’s not why I came here.”

Laura barely stops her jaw from snapping open, one of the worst things on this planets happened to him and the boy wants to talk about something else. He’s either finally lost his mind or it’s a whack plan to set things straight. 

“Oh? What did you want to talk about?”

Stiles shrugs, “I read this thing yesterday. when I got the mark, I couldn’t just wring my hands and cry about it right? So an older version of your uncle’s bestiary has mentions of a ritual that only werewolves can do to exchange marks.”

So whack plan it is. Laura interjects, “Stiles what the hell are you talking about? How can someone tempt fate like that? Also, why would I take my brother’s mark on my self? That’s so many levels of gross and weird.”

Stiles shakes his head, “No, I-”

The thing about the Hale mansion is that after years of use and the god awful fire, the house creaks and rattles with even the smallest wind. So Laura has trained herself to file little noises inside the house away. But she should know better by now. In giving Stiles her full attention, she didn’t keep an ear out for Derek. 

And now her younger brother is standing at the door in front of them. 

Stiles lets out a faint choking sound, “H-hey Derek, fancy seeing you here.”

Derek growls, “This is my house.”

Stiles laughs like he’s at a polite office party, “Just uh- How much of that did you here?”

Derek grits his jaw, “You don’t want my mark.”

Stiles bobbles his head, “Well, no- but. I- Look Derek, it’s been 3 years since my 17th birthday. I’ve made my peace with being alone and I don’t want to come in the way of you and whoever it is that you have. So it’s a spell that I’ve read. Any werewolf can do it and I then we can exchange names. So I was thinking that I could get the person with your soul mark to switch with me and the both of you can-”

Derek growls again, “No.”

Stiles stutter, “-get togethe- or no. right. Sure. Uh, What exactly, does that mean? No? Like I can’t give your name to your mark, or…?”

Derek sighs, “Give me my mark.”

“Huh?”, Laura knows better to get in the way of, what ever the hell this is, but Derek’s response is entirely unexpected. 

Stiles holds up a finger, “I’m sorry, but what now? You want your own name… as your mark? Isn’t that a bit vain?”

Derek growls and Stiles quickly amends, with his hands tucked inside the collar of his shirt, “Not that there’s anything wrong with being vain. Late-stage capitalism ya’ know, everyone’s on their own...”

Stiles’ voice peters out under Derek’s stern gaze. 

Derek grumbles, “There’s nothing wrong with taking my name back. I’ll finally be able to do my own thing and you’ll be fine, the person with my name is some old polish dude. You’ll be rid of him sooner or later.”

Stiles nods jerkily, “Yeah, right. That- It makes sense.”

Laura gets up. She doesn’t want to do this at all. She trusts Stiles with her life and seeing Derek give that up, it breaks her heart. But it’s his life and his choice, she doesn’t want to come in his way. 

“Right so what am I supposed to do?”

Stiles startles like he’d forgotten that she was even there, “You don’t need to be here for this lulu, we can manage on our own.”

She sighs and walks out of the den, she’s too tired to nag Stiles about the nickname. 

oOo

Stiles holds his arm out to Derek, his sleeves fall back and Derek sees his name written in a neat freshly-dried inky script. 

“What am I supposed to do?”

Stiles replies in a whisper and the gravity of the situation dawns on Derek, “Where do you have your mark?"

“On my leg.”

“Okay.” Stiles slides a chair towards him, “put your leg here and roll your pant up.”

Derek does as he’s told while the younger man busies himself with pulling out the photocopy of the tome his uncle had compiled. 

“Now what?”

Stiles nods and looks up from his book, “It’s a little awkward, but we have to make our marks touch and-”

Stiles stops short of touching Derek’s leg with his forearm and Derek growls out, “What?”

He knows that the name is funny. He’s spent years on the internet looking for someone with that name and trying to understand the meaning of the name. 

“I- That’s mine.”

Derek huffs, “Yes, that’s going to be yours when we switch. You seem to care much more about this then you let on.”

Derek can’t help but get irritated. Stiles wanted nothing more than to get rid of Derek’s name, he was willing to pawn it off to some stranger, but this god-awful key smash of a name is making his sappy?

Stiles looks up at him, “No, I- That’s me. I’m  **Mieczyslaw** Stilinski.”

Derek huffs, “Oh.”


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the fallout. Derek loses his trust in Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm literally so so sorry about not having edits the multi-chapter thing!! I'm writing the next chapters as quickly as I can!!

Derek can’t hear Stiles over the rushing blood in his ears.

“I- You- Can we, maybe-” ****

Derek doesn’t mean to snap, but he can’t help it, “Spit it out.” ****

“Can we date?” Stiles question is unexpected and for a moment he feels immense hope. But he knows better than to give into that. 

So he asks, “Why?”

As expected, Stiles goes off on a tangent but unlike his used rants, this time Derek feels like he’s been let down, “We have each other’s name? So we can date. You know everyone does it. Find your soul mark, get to know them, date. We have the first two pat-down, even if they’re in the wrong order. So it just makes sense.”

Derek hates the cut in his voice when he asks, “So you want to date me because it’s neat?”

Stiles backtracks quickly, “ I- What- Pfft, no! You’re amazing, I really like you! Have you seen yourself?” The hope bubbling in Derek’s chest deflates like it was never there when Stiles points to his body. 

He’s always wanted more from his soulmate. Someone to maybe know him as someone more than a hot body. He’s had truckloads of people hit on him just cause he looks hot, but he’d always imagined his soulmate would be different. 

Stiles prompts him, “So what do you think?” ****

Derek shakes his head, “Ask me out with a better reason and I might think of not hitting you on the head.”

Stiles has only opened his mouth when Derek bonks him on the head, lightly, with the tiles he was painting when he had climbed down from the roof.  ****

With that, he turns around and walks back out. Behind him, Stiles continues to speak, but Derek knows better than to turn around. 

oOo

Laura jumps onto the roof like Derek had expected but didn’t want.  ****

“What the hell happened in here, Bear?” ****

Derek sniffs and puts down the tile he was attaching, “Like you didn’t hear everything.” ****

Laura sighs, “Bear, come on. I walked out of the house the moment Stiles told me to go.” ****

Derek growls at Stiles’ name, but his sister isn’t lying, “Nothing happened. Your beta is an idiot.” ****

Laura smiles, “You or him?” ****

Derek huffs and picks up his tools again, “Him.” ****

Laura huffs, “Bear, you’re stinking up the entire house with your despair and sadness and whatnot. Can you please tell me what happened?” ****

Derek takes a deep breath and tries to talk, but the urge to cry has reached his throat. Laura pats his back comfortingly, “It’s okay pup, cry it out.”

Derek can’t stop the tears from coming then. Laura hugs him tightly as they stand precariously on the sloping roofs.  ****

After a few moments, Laura lets him go. 

“He liked me because I look like this.” 

Laura’s jaw drops, “He’s an idiot. You’re much more than that pup, so much more.” 

Derek sniffs lightly, “You’ve got to say that Lu, you’re my alpha.” ****

Laura rolls her eyes, “I’m both of your’s alpha. I think I’m qualified to have an opinion.” 

oOo

Derek knows better than to think that the hatchet’s been buried by Stiles. So at the next pack meeting, he makes sure to walk in 15 minutes late and with the full intention to ignore Stiles.  ****

What he doesn’t expect is to hear before he even enters the mansion is Laura yelling angrily. He rushes inside to see Stiles standing in the corner like a drenched cat, terrified and pitiful while Laura screams at him. 

“- hell were you thinking? You know better than to bring up his looks! That’s the last thing anyone would want to hear about themselves. Are you stupid? Are you an idiot? Do you not have a functioning brain?”  ****

Despite his grievances with Stiles, Derek’s about to stop Laura from continuing when Scott steps in between them. His loyalties lie with Stiles first and the pack later. 

“Laura that’s enough.” ****

Derek’ pack bonds smart at the clear disobedience towards the alpha, but knows that Scott’s being sensible and if Laura were in her right mind, she’d notice Stiles’ stifling scent as well.  ****

Laura flashes her eyes and growls at Stiles, “Get out.” ****

The conversations after Stiles runs out are stilted at best and openly conflicting at worst. Thankfully this isn’t a meeting about some threat or else they’d be lost without Stiles.  ****

The pack gets out of the house much quicker than usual and Derek is left with his sister to enjoy the movies they’d queued up with excessive amounts of popcorn and takeout. 

After a movie marathon, when they’ve cleaned everything up, Laura smiles warily at him, “I know I shouldn’t have done what I did, but you’re my brother and I’m not letting anyone walk all over you.” ****

Derek smiles, it’s a soft and sweet notion, “Thanks, Lu.”

oOo

Derek doesn’t expect Stiles to come around the house anytime before the next full moon. So when he sees his blue jeep rumbling along the dirt road towards their house, he’s sure for a moment that he’s lost his mind.  ****

The jeep stops right next to him and Stiles jumps out, “Hey sour wolf!”

Derek turns away from him, “I don’t want to talk to you.” ****

He sees Stiles nods from the corner of his eye, “Yeah I know you don’t want to talk and I know my apologies aren’t going to make this any better, but I’m really sorry about what I said-” ****

Derek interrupts Stiles quickly, “What are you even doing here?” ****

“Oh, I came to talk to Laura.” ****

If Derek were human he’d have gotten whiplash from how quickly he turned around, “What?” ****

“Yeah, I need to apologise to her.” ****

Derek shakes his head, “You’ve got a death wish.” ****

Stiles shrugs and walks towards the house. Derek should care more about a packmate being potentially mauled to death by his alpha, but Stiles and Laura know how to handle each other, and even if they don’t Stiles is getting what comes to him for voluntarily walking into the den of an alpha who’s upset with him.  ****

A moment later Derek hears a loud snarl and high pitched yelp. 

oOo

Laura huffs, “You’re sorry. That’s it?” ****

Stiles rolls his eyes and grips his sprained ankle, “Yes well, the jump scare of a lifetime can make up the difference.” ****

Laura gets in his face again, “It’s not me who you should be apologising to.” ****

When it isn’t sudden, Laura’s in-your-face moments are bearable and not scary at all so Stiles is able to get through the rest of the conversation without flailing or yelping too much. Laura thankfully realises that the entire situation was the result of his famous foot-in-mouth disease and accepts his apology. 

So the only thing now left, is to woo Derek.


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles starts trying to woo Derek.

Derek storms down the stairs, his left foot slipping on the wood. 

“Laura?!”

The alpha hisses, covering her ears, acting impossibly innocent while sipping her coffee like she didn’t plant a cake at his door. 

He throws the cake onto the counter, “What the fuck is this?”

Laura shrugs, “A cake that was stepped on?”

“How’d it get in front of my door?”

Laura shrugs and pads out of the kitchen, “Ask whoever stepped in it.”

“I stepped in it.”

Laura groans, “Ughh Derek I don’t have the time for your stupid fantastic five role-play game! Quit ruining my morning coffee time!”

oOo

That evening, Derek and Laura run over to Scott’s house when his mother calls the pack over for dinner. 

Derek volunteers to take the grill duty. It lets him keep to himself. The pack is nice, no one other than Peter is a homicidal maniac.    
But they’re nothing like his old family. They’re all bitten ‘wolves who don’t understand even the beginnings of their culture. 

So he chooses to sit the bonding experience out, it’ll only make the conversations inside the house that much less awkward. 

Derek smells Stiles before he sees him. The absurdly melancholy and sad scent he’s been carrying since the day they fought has completely shifted into a scent that reeks of optimism and enthusiasm. Derek eyes him as he walks out of the house, trying to place what’s changed about the boy. 

The only thing he notices is that Stiles is holding a bunch of wildflowers. He walks up to Derek despite having assured him only yesterday that he doesn’t pursue people. 

“Did you like the cake?”

Derek growls, “That was you?”

Stiles nods, “Yeah, why? Did you not like it? Jeez, are you allergic to it? I didn’t know ‘wolves could be allergic to anything? Om my god, you need to write down everything you’re allergic to! I-”

Stiles’ voice rises with every next question and his happy cent turns into a cloying alarmed one. 

Derek puts his hand on Stiles’ mouth, “Calm down.”

Stiles’ eyes dart around for a moment before he takes a deep breath and lets it out. Derek moves his hand away. 

“So you didn’t eat it?”

“Stiles why did you leave it at my door. Anyone could have stepped in it.”

Stiles huffs like he’s about to give a sensible answer, which Derek knows better than to believe, “I didn’t want to leave it in the kitchen. I made it-” at Derek’s sceptical look, he amends, “fine, I bought it especially for you. So letting others eat it would be counter-intuitive. Also, literally no one goes to your room before noon.”

Derek shakes his head, “Stiles, I literally walk out of my room every morning.”

Whatever response he expects is not what he gets. Stiles lets out a horrified gasp, “Please tell me you didn’t eat a foot cake.”

Derek raises his eyebrows in alarm, they had barely established that he had stepped in the cake till now. 

Stiles amends quickly, clearly misinterpreting Derek’s expression, “No, of course not. Why would you eat a foot cake? No one eats that shit.”

Stiles has this stupid opinion that he can somehow read Derek’s expression. Derek knows he should correct him but the results are always amazing and hilarious. 

He just shakes his head, “Your brain works in mysterious ways Stlinski.”

Stiles huffs, “Yeah well, what can I say? Do you maybe want to go on a date with me?”

Derek can’t help but laugh in his face, “You just admitted to having sent me a foot cake, and now you’re asking me out on a date? Did you learn nothing from the first time?”

Stiles pouts, “It wasn’t a foot cake when I left it at your door.”

Derek shrugs, “That doesn’t sound like a me problem.”

Stiles huffs and shakes his hand with the flowers in it and Derek asks softly, “Did you bring those for me?”

Stiles shakes his head, “No, these? These are for Mrs. McCall!”

Derek nods, “Yeah, so you didn’t give them to her when you walked into her house the first time.”

Stiles shrugs, “Uh, yeah. I haven’t seen her yet. Do you know who busy she is in the kitchen? Cooking for a truckload of werewolves is not easy!”

Derek smiles and makes sure to follow Stiles into the house and towards Melissa. 

“Hey, Mrs. McCall! Here are some flowers for you!” Stiles tries to talk over her and push the flowers into her already busy hands. 

“Stiles, what’s gotten into you? We met literally 5 minutes ago.”

Stiles lets out a forced laugh, “What? No, we didn’t!”

Derek would have been able to tell that lie from 500 meters away even if he couldn’t hear Stiles’ heartbeat. 

Melissa just rolls her eyes and walks back to the kitchen, no doubt to check on the starters. 

**Author's Note:**

> comment and kudos are appreciated. [Feel free to come and yell at me.](https://written-prose-things.tumblr.com/)


End file.
